Rewrite the Stars (coming soon)
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: The sequel to The Princess and The Paladin. Keith and Allura have been through a lot. Distance, revelations, and loss. But nothing can prepare them for what is in store for them and their comrades. The war continues, but with struggle also comes old friends, surprising new allies, and shocking revelations that will test Keith and Allura like never before.
1. Chapter 1

Voltron season 6 will premier on June 15, but by then I will be in Maryland visiting my family. While I am Puerto Rican and Nicaraguense by blood, I was born in Maryland, where I lived until I was five, so I grew up here in Puerto Rico. As much as I love my island, I've always loved visiting the place where I was born, and to get a change of scenery every once in a while.

My Patron page will be on a short hiatus until I return, and I already have a commission request I need to finish. I couldn't recently, but I will when I return, or if I manage to find some time to work on it while I'm away. The same, we shall see, may be done with the first chapter of Rewrite the Stars.

Rewrite the Stars is the sequel to my Voltron fanfic The Princess and the Paladin, which retells seasons 1 to 3 with a "what if" twist. As in, what if Keith and Allura had developed a relationship prior to the pilot and their romance influenced their dynamic with the other characters, and later, the course of the story of Voltron.

The first chapter will first be posted on my Patron page, where 5$ patrons can read it a week before it gets posted on .

I've mentioned before that I intend to have Rewrite the Stars differ from the cannon conclusion of Voltron. There are several reasons why, but I'm pretty sure I've mentioned them once or twice already so I won't repeat myself too much. In short, don't be surprised if some things seem different as the story continues. Just giving u a heads up. After all, the tittle isn't just in tribute to that beautiful song of the same name. ;)

I will do my best to keep a balance of heartfelt, action, drama, real serious danger, struggles, but at the end of the day, it all comes together in the end, by the power of family, friendship and the kind of love that is willing to risk one's own life for another. I incorporate examples of my Savior's love through the relationships between characters. Heroes, and villains.

1 Thessalonians 5:11~ Therefore, encourage one another and build each other up, just as in fact you are doing.

2 Timothy 1:7~ For the Spirit God gave us does not make us timid, but gives us power, love and self-discipline.

Ezekiel 33:11~ Say onto them, As I live, saith the Lord God, I have no pleasure in the death of the wicked; but that the wicked turn from his way and live; turn ye, turn ye from your evil ways, for whey will ye die, O house of Israel.

Story writing is my form of worship, and fanfics are no exception. Don't worry, I'm not going to make my stories about religion or anything, that's not what I focus on. I focus on the heart of Jesus as best as I can since I'm human like everyone else.

So yeah, expect some Kallura goodness, heartfelt moments, and yes that Musical Episode I promised. As well as ome revelations of my own, and new batch of characters I hope you enjoy. Consider supporting me on Patron for more rewards, commissions and prints.

I'll see you all when i get back home. God bless, *kiss, kiss*;)

 **Lance:** "Oh! Can we do the thing? Please, please, please?"

Okay first of all, that's Varrick's line. Second, save some songs for the musical episode.

 **Lance:** "Come ooooooooooooon. Just one?" *puppy eyes*

Okay, fine! Only one. And it better be a snippet.

 **Lance:** "You got it. Hit it!"

 _Look out 'cause here I come_

 _Look out, 'cause here I come!_

 _And I'm marchin' on to the beat I drum_

 _Marchin' on! Marchin', marchin'!_

 _I'm not scared to be seen_

 _I make no apologies_

 _This is me!_

 _Whenever the words wanna cut me down_

 _I'll send a flood to down 'em out_

 _I'm gonna send a flood_

 _Gonna drown them out_

 _Oh, oh, ah!_

 _This is me!_

…

 **Lance:** _The cold never bothe-_

 **Everybody:** NO!


	2. Lance's reaction to season 6

Allura walked into the room, the mice all perched on her shoulders. "Hey, Lance. I just wanted to thank you for giving the mice their bath. They really seem to-" she stopped halfway when she saw the current red paladin now sobbing and wailing like a baby in front of a tablet.

A trail of crippled up, mucus filled tissues laid both on the table and on the floor. Every now and again he would blow his nose into a new tissue from a nearby box. Which, by the looks of it, was already running short.

Allura and the mice exchanged looks before she too initiative and approached her friend. "Lance? Is everything alright?"

She wasn't sure if his brawling responce was a whimpering, and draggingly agonizing "No" or just another round of uncontrollable sobs. Hard to tell.

"Watching _Paul the Apostle of Christ_ again?" she asked. That movie always managed to bring a tear or two to his eye. Last time nobody would even hear the ending due to his loud crying. But Lance shook his head. More tears came out.

The princess grimaced upon seeing the mucus dripping from his nose. Even the mice felt horrified, yet they still jumped from Allura's shoulders and towards Lance to comfort him. Doing their best to avoid making contact with the used tissue papers.

"Did you finally catch up with season two of _Stranger Things_?" Allura asked. If these weren't tears of joy, then they had to be tears of sadness. With Lance, it was hard to distinguish the two sometimes.

"NO!" This time, his responce was clearer. Unable to give her a direct answer, Lance took the tablet and showed Allura what he had witnessed. The princess's pointed ears lowered a bit and she sighed.

"Oh. Season 6. Was it as heart wrenching as they claimed it would be?"

"WORSE!"

"Worse? Worse how? Did Shiro die?"

Lance only whimpered while shaking his head.

"Did _you_ die?"

Another whimper, louder this time.

"Did anybody die? Anybody important?"

Another loud whimper, followed by an agonizing cry. More tears and more nose blowing.

"Okay, so if no one of importance died, then what did? The only other times in which you cry this much is if a puppy died or from a really good My Little Pony Episode."

Lance briefly stopped his crying long enough to answer, "I don't care what folks say, season five's finale was the best by far."

"Even if the various timelines were confusing?"

"Since when is Time Travel NOT confusing?"

"Fair enough." Allura said… right before Lance started crying again. "Would you please just tell me what happened?"

"We're all DEAD!"

Allura cocked her head. "That's impossible. How can _everybody_ be dead?"

"I don't mean in the actual show, I mean _we're_ dead! Done! Finished! Terminado! Nunca mas! We might as well just dig ourselves a grave because we're dead!"

Allura took a tentative step back and cupped her hands close to her mouth, shouting at the door. "GUYS! EMERGENCY MEETING! CODE L49C!"

In a flash, every one of the paladins arrived. Keith hurried to Allura's side then looked at Lance. "Christian flick, Disney movie, or My Little Pony?"

"Neither."

"Stranger Things, tragedy flick, or a puppy died?"

"Season 6."

Keith grimaced. "This is serious. Okay, I'll handle this one." he took in a deep breath and approached the mourning paladin. "Hey, Lance. It's me, Keith. Your buddy."

Lance blew up again then hugged Keith. He was still sitting in his chair and hugging his friend's waist. Keith kept his arms up for a moment, looking directly at the audience with a look that read; "this is what I have to put up with."

Slowly, and cautiously, Keith lowered one hand and patted Lance on the back. "Why don't you run by me what happened. Did somebody important die?"

"No. Worse!"

"Worse than me dying?" Shiro said, looking a tad insulted. Allura elbowed him in the gut.

"It's not all about you, Shiro!" the princess spatted.

The older paladin folded his arms. "Tell that to the fanbase."

Lance managed to pull himself together long enough to mutter a sentence. "Okay." he wheezed then wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Okay, I'll tell you. Nobody _important_ in the show actually died." More tears and Keith tried to take a step back only to have Lance stand up and just lunge forward, hugging Keith as if he were about to go to war.

"BUT WE ALL DID!"

Everyone shared perplexed looks. "What are you talking about?"

"We're finished! Dead in the water! What's even the point anymore?"

"Lance, we still have no idea what the heck you're talking about!" Pidge said, already rubbing her temples. "What did you see that was so bad?"

"This!" Lance fast forward to one specific scene in season 6. He let it play out, averting his eyes, yet his ears were not so fortunate to escape such torment. At least, for him this was torment. Everyone watched silently at the scene, then once Lance finished it he showed them another of the same situation. Followed by another, and the final one.

Once it was done, Lance hung his head, the tablet now face down on the table. Keith was the first to speak. "Wow… that scar really does look like my mom's markings, doesn't it?"

Everyone else muttered in agreement, nodding and saying it certainly did, with Allura commenting it made Keith look more mysterious, complete with a flirty smirk. That was when Lance pointed at her.

"See?! _This_ is exactly what I mean! You can't flirt with Keith anymore!"

Allura's eyes darted back and forth, Lance's finger stilled inches from her face. She politely shoved it away. "I'm pretty sure I still can, and who says otherwise?"

D-Wha-Bu-Did y-I j-" Lance stuttered. No longer crying, but now his face was red in anger. "Did you not just see what just happened?!"

"Yes, we did. So what?"

"So what? You do realize we're a Kallura fanfic, right? And after what we just saw, it's pretty clear there's no point to us anymore." Lance hung his head again as he walked right by the paladins to pack his things.

"Where are you going?" Hunk asked.

"'m moving to Harmony City."

"Why?"

"Because nothing bad every happens there anymore. And have you read the procure? The place is the beacon of multicultural diversity from three dimensions, there's got to be some place for a bunch of washed out guys like us."

Keith shook his head and walked towards Lance, taking his already pack bags-ignoring how he managed to pack so quickly (seriously, it was like Pinkie Pie levels of fast)-and led Lance back to the chair.

"Alright, alright, alright. Sit down, take a deep breath. Let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Kallura is dead, so what's the point of us being around anymore? You and Allura are already the smallest ship in the entire fanbase, you're overshadowed by way more popular competition, who's gonna read about us anymore?"

Lance buried his face into his hands. "So many ideas. So much potential, all gone."

Keith looked at Lance with compassion in his eyes as he crunched down to his level, patting his shoulder. "Oh, Lance… you're being dramatic."

Lance gave Keith a death glare. "Says the guy who can't be with his girlfriend anymore because the fanbase is gonna come after you with pitch forks and nasty comments with false accusations!"

"That's already happening."

"Yeah, but now it's only gonna get worse!"

"Okay, okay, listen to me. Let me tell you a little story."

"Keith, I'm not five! A bedtime story is not gonna-"

" _I'm telling the story, and you're gonna shut your yapper and listen! Am I clear?!_ "

Lance blinked, then curled up in his chair, hugging his legs. "Yes, sir." he spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Good. Once in 2012, someone wrote a fanfiction crossover between two shows. At first, it was just for fun. A first time fanfic writer doing something to kill boredom. Then, five years later, you know what happened to that little story?"

Lance blinked.

"It went from this one small script-like document, into a long running series. You want to know what happened to the writer?"

"Are we talking about Ma-"

"Yes, yes we're talking about her." Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes. At least Lance was somewhat catching on. "The point is, from that fanfic, she made friends, learned more about story writing, and now she's working on her own original ideas. And that wouldn't have happened if she hadn't started with fanfiction. And she's not the only one. InkRose98 from the Brony community became popular because of her headcannons for the Alicorns."

"Those videos were pretty awesome. And she has such a soothing voice when she reads."

"Exactly. And now she's a successful writer, publishing her own Dragon Queen book series. A lot of writers started somewhere. Wether it was a fanfic, or an idea from a show or a movie, these things spark creativity. But a spark's got to need something to ignite it, right?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with us?"

"Well, look at the crossover Maggie did. Did she let cannon stop her from giving Korra wings?"

"No."

"Did cannon stop her from making Bosami happen? Literally the ship with a fan base probably even smaller than ours?" Allura said.

"No."

"Did cannon stop her from writing her own version of how the Tree of Harmony and the Elements of Harmony came to be?" Pidge said.

"No."

"Did cannon stop her from sparing P'Li from having her head blown up-even saying it out loud makes me want to vomit." Hunk muttered to himself, turning his head for a moment.

"No."

"And last but not least, did cannon stop her from writing a story with the next generation?" Keith continued.

Shiro went next, "A generation that never would have happened had it not been for the friends she made while writing the crossover?"

Lance's tears dried up, looking forward as if he were witnessing an epiphany right before his eyes. "No. It didn't stop her. Cannon didn't stop InkRose either. Cannon didn't stop the Zutara fans from still making content even to this day. Cannon didn't stop fans of Naruto from pairing him with Sakura."

Lance then stood back up, his voice louder and his posture straighter. "Cannon doesn't stop people from pairing Hiccup with Merida, or Rapunzel with Jack Frost, or Jack with Elsa!" he then stopped and sat back down. "But wait. Just because they can make up their own ideas for fun doesn't mean they're not gonna get bullied because of it. You've all seen our fanbase, right?"

"We can't control that, Lance." Allura said, she too crunching down to his level as Keith did. "There's no guarantee everybody will like every story there is."

"I guess, but don't forget, we're a fanfic. We're not the original show. We're just someone else's own interpretation of us. In a few years, we'll probably still be on the internet as some old relic from when the show was still in its prime."

"That is also true." Allura said, nodding her head then ruffling Lance's hair. "But, if it hadn't been for fanfiction in the first place, then Maggie and InkRose probably wouldn't have gained more knowledge on the subject, develop their own style and dared to make their own stories, away from the shows they know. We still played a part in that journey."

Pidge approached hand, taking his hand. "Yeah, Lance. I mean, one of her characters from MystiK Squad was inspired by you."

"I thought he was based on that Australian/Korean guy from The Librarians."

"In draft sure, but you influenced him in character development. If anything, he's more like you than Ezekiel. At least you actually change throughout the show, Ezekiel stays almost the same."

Lance blinked. "Huh. I guess you're right." his smile grew wider, he stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips. "You're right! I did inspire her, didn't I?"

Keith continued, "So, we may never be the story the author makes for a living. Money isn't the only reason why folks write. Stories are always made to be shared, to explain, to inspire, and fanfiction is no exception." Keith stood back up. "So what if we don't do everything the show does, maybe some folks would prefer a different take on it. Not everybody will like it, and there will most likely be a few bad eggs who want to push the writers down because it's not their cup of tea. But, if the story didn't inspire a few, that doesn't mean it won't inspire someone else. Even our own story wouldn't be possible without the influence of other writers."

"We will never be the actual Voltron series. "Allura said, "And every fanfiction writer knows they can never own the characters they love. That doesn't mean a piece of them won't carry on into the next original story to come. We don't need to have dominance over cannon to do that. If it can motivate someone to become a better story teller, then our story will make any hard time we go through worth it in the end."

"In short: one small thing, can make a pretty big difference."

Lance paused for a moment to take in everything they had said. "Wow…. my loud, baby-like crying seems kind of silly right now, doesn't it."

"It was."

"Most unpleasant." Allura said.

"Kind of pathetic." Pidge said, also nodding in agreement.

"Okay, yes, thank you!" Lance sprung from his hair, giving each of the paladins a death glare before taking a breather. "But seriously, you guys are absolutely right. This is our story. Our alternate reality, and even if we're not the original, _original_ characters, we're still gonna save the galaxy!"

Keith clapped once, "That's the spirit, Lance."

"We're gonna form Voltron and inspire millions!"

"Preach, brother!" Hunk said, raising his hands up into the air.

"We're gonna have the biggest, most epic space love story that's gonna win hearts and cause all kinds of feels!"

"Praying they have a stronger hold on themselves than you do." Pidge said, but still smiling, admiring Lance's enthusiasm.

"We're gonna rewrite the stars, and we're gonna rewrite them _our way!_ "

The door opened and a certain prince popped in, "And I'm going to be the popular character!"

" _NO!_ " Everyone exclaimed in unison, their voices even making the mice cower away in fear.

Lotor flinched, his pointed ears lowering. "Oh. Well, I just assumed, if we're doing things differently, then-"

"Get out." Allura ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Lotor bowed his head and left.

"And I thought Shiro had a big ego." Keith said.

The older paladin gave Keith a death glare. "Offense taken."

Keith ignored him and walked towards Allura, wrapping his arm around her waist, nuzzling his cheek close to hers, taking in her smell. "You see, Lance?" Allura said, "Everything's going to be alright."

Lance took in a deep breath. "You're right. I really was overreacting." he then walked up to Pidge, who smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. "And the best part is, we get to experience this new adventure with each other… and Shiro."

"More offense taken!" Shiro exclaimed.

Lotor then popped his head once more, waving a white flag in surrender. "I come in peace. Just wanted to inform you, that nice Parisian girl in the ladybug jumpsuit is making macaroons. You guys want in?"

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged. Who could say 'no' to macaroons? One by one, they all walked out, but Shiro was the last one in the room.

"Is it because the studio wanted me back early to sell toys so they had to place Keith on the buss?" he asked. Nobody answered. "Guys? Guys, come on, I didn't ask for this." Shiro continued pleading as he left the room, the space mice close behind.

"At least save me some! I need my sugar fix!"

(~)

 _ **Rewrite the Stars: A Voltron fanfic**_

 _ **Coming next month… no matter what happens. ;)**_

(~)

 **Okay, so this was primarily written for myself after the heart wrenching roller coaster that was season 6. I'm… honestly mixed about everything. And I do mean EVERYTHING! Good parts, sad parts. Parts that were difficult to sit through (specifically ONE scene that made me literally vomit in my mouth no matter how hard I tried to resist). Some cringe parts, some parts that made my heart race, jaw drop and some part just left me feeling…. I don't even know how to explain.**

 **Was it a good season or a bad season? To be honest… I can't call it bad. I just don't have the heart. All I can say is that it's good in the most devastating and emotionally draining way. It's one of those seasons where you're breathing in every minute, yet once it's over you're happy it's over so you can take a breather, even if you had fun. To summarize, it was a roller coaster. I'm up, I'm down, I'm happy, I'm sad, I'm off, I need a nap and something lighthearted to shake off the drama.**

 **Hence, this little stand alone chapter for you guys. Something to motivate me to continue with the story I want to write, and to remind me of the amazing readers that have inspired me to continue. The next chapter will be out next month after the 26 when I come back.**

 **God bless, *kiss, kiss***

 **But seriously, check out InkRose's book, Dragon Queen: Scarlet Reign. It's REALLY good!**


End file.
